Klingon Warrior
Klingons are a warrior race hailing from the planet of Qo'noS. Like other humanoids like Vulcans, humans, and Romulans, the Klingons can trace their ancestry back to the unnamed ancient humanoid species and the DNA code they produced and seeded across the galaxy but evolved under different circumstances than their counterparts. The Klingons themselves believe they originate from Kotar, the first Klingon, and his mate who destroyed the gods that created them. The Klingon Empire was founded sometime during the 9th century by Kahless the Unforgettable, who, after performing many heroic acts, united the Klingon peoples under one banner. The first contact between Klingons and humans took place during 2151 when Klingon warrior Klaan was shot by farmer Monroe after his ship crashed to Earth. Further conflicts between the two species took place after this until lasting peace was achieved thanks to the efforts of Starfleet Captian James T. Kirk. Battle vs. Wookiee Warrior (Legends) (by Samurai234) Wookie: Klingon: On the planet Kashyyyk, five Klingons are walking across the jungle landscape, looking for any signs of enemies before they conquer it. Up ahead, they spot five Wookies walking across the landscape. Thinking that they are threats, one of the Klingons shoots a Wookie in the chest with his disruptor rifle. Wookie: Klingon: Feeling threatened, the Wookies roar at their enemies and charge. One of the Klingons tries to kill a Wookie with his rifle, but a Wookie armed with a Bowcaster take him out first. Wookie: Klingon: The Wookies continue to lay down fire, until another Klingon is injured by a Wookie's bowcaster. Realizing their dwindling numbers, the Klingons decide to retreat to the deep forest with the Wookies chasing after them. One Wookie armed with a slug thrower walks up to the injured Klingon and head-shots him. Wookie: Klingon: As the Klingons continue to run, one hides in a bush and kills a Wookie with his Batleth when gets there. Wookie: Klingon: As he turns to run, another Wookie takes him out with his Bowcaster. Wookie: Klingon: The Klingon leader and his remaining soldier continue to run. A Wookie armed with a Ryyk Blade run up to the Klingon soldier, who counter attacks with his Batleth. The two keep swinging at each other, until the Wookie slashes him in the neck. Wookie: Klingon: The Wookie prepares to attack the Klingon leader, but the Klingon pulls out a disruptor pistol and shoots him in the chest. Wookie: Klingon: The Klingon finds the remaining two wookies and sneaks up on one of them. The Klingon pulls out his D'K tahg, and stab the Wookie in the back. The Wookie yells loudly before slumping to the ground, dead. Wookie: Klingon: The Klingon and the other Wookie both yell at each as the Wookie pulls out his Kerathorr Ryyk Blades. Both swing and stab at each other, neither side getting a hit, The Wookie and the Klingon both lock weapons, until the Wookie grabs the Klingon's arm and breaks it. The Klingon yells in pain, before The Wookie drives the blades through the Klingon's chest, killing him. Wookie: Klingon: The Wookie raises his blades, and lets out a loud yell that echos across the area. Winner: Wookies Expert's Opinion The Wookies were victorious primarily due to their combination of more accurate ranged weaponry, as well as greater physical strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jaffa Warrior (by Wassboss) 5 jaffa warriors crash land in a mysterious jungle on an alien planet. They dust themselves off and grab their weapons from the wreckage. Two of them are armed with Ma'tok Staffs and the other 3 with Za'at pistols. They then begin make their way through the jungle. The deeper they get into the jungle the denser the variegation is till they reach a small clearing. They spot a group of Klingon at the far end of the clearing, huddled together and formulating a plan. One of the jaffa warriors shouts to the klingons asking them for help. The klingons are caught off guard and impulsively fire their Disrupter rifles at the jaffa, striking one square in the chest. (5-4) The remaining jaffa warriors assume the klingon are hostile threats. One of them fires his staff projectile at the klingon's who try to jump out of the way. However the blast is too big and it manages to kill one of them. (4-4) The Klingon retreat back into the jungle with the jaffa sprinting after them. A klingon jumps out from behind a rock and fires his disruptor pistol three times into the chest of the nearest jaffa warrior. (4-3) Another jaffa fires two shots into the klingon, stunning him and then killing him. (3-3) The three jaffa warriors make their way cautiously through the rest of the jungle, keeping a look out for any ambushes. Suddenly they hear a loud scream and a klingon leaps out of the bushes, D'K tahg in hand, and jumps on the nearest jaffa, pushing them both to the ground. He then starts furiously stabbing the weaponless jaffa in the neck and chest. (3-2) Suddenly the klingon is thrown off the dead jaffa and is smashed round the face with a staff. He falls to the ground, clutching his face in pain. The Jaffa then repeatedly smashes his head in until it is just a bloodied mush. (2-2) The two other klingon jump out of some bushes and open fire on the jaffa who leap behind cover. The head jaffa takes out a shock grenade and tosses it at the klingon warriors. One of them jumps behind a tree but the other is blinded by grenade. He stumbles around clumsily before being whacked round the head with the Ma'tok staff and falling to the ground, never to rise again. (1-2) The last remaining klingon takes out his Batleth and charges at the two jaffa. The leader tries to whack him with the staff but he ducks under it and stabs him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He pulls it out and slashes his neck with, bringing the warrior down. (1-1) The other jaffa tries to shoot the klingon with his pistol, but it is knocked out of his hands. He dodges a strike from the Batleth and punches the Klingon in the face, making him reel. He then lunges for them staff and picks it up just in time to block a blow from the Batleth. They begin to duel, the Batleth's sharpness being cancelled out by the strength of the staff. The klingon manages to hook the the staff with his Batleth and tosses it aside. He then lunges forward, hitting the jaffa in the chin with the Batleth and knocking him down. He prepares to finish the fallen jaffa off but he picks up his Za'at pistol from the floor and fires it, hitting the klingon and causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the ground, incapacitated. The jaffa then gets up from the floor and points his pistol at the helpless Klingon's head before firing twice, disintegrating him. (0-1) The jaffa puts his gun away and picks up the staff. He then walks off to try and find someone who can help him escape this planet. Winner: Jaffa Expert's Opinion The voting ended in a tie meaning the deciding vote went to me. I decided that the jaffa's size, strength and more powerful weapons would help them win the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Future Warriors